A Petit Lesson: White Snow
---- Lumi Petit stood in the middle of the sports field. She turned around with a smile on her face as she looked towards the gate of the field and the tennis court in front of her. She kept smiling even though no one was around and started to talk to herself. Shiro is going to teach Lumi new things!" she chanted in a sing-song voice. She walked around in a circle with a small dance to herself. From afar most would think she was off her mind but really Lumi was just excited to have her first lesson with the upperclassman. "Salut, Lumi!" Shiro called out as he arrived. As a part of his classes' curriculum, Shiro was supposed to help around and teach the young children from Class-CP. Shiro had stayed up longer to plan out his 'lesson plan' for today, on what he would teach her. The two had never met each other formally, and only knew each other's names. As such, Shiro believed an introduction was in place. "Alright," he began. "First thing we're gonna do it get to know each other a bit better. How about you tell me some things about you, and try to describe your quirk to me." Lumi waved, jumping a little at the sight of Shiro. She nearly hugged him but managed to contain her excitement and instead stood pretty close to the boy. He was, of course, a lot bigger than her due to her being so young and she looked up at him with a broad smile. She nodded before spinning a little. "Lumi is called Lumi Petit and Lumi's quirk is called Neoile. Lumi can make it snow and" she paused and frown, thinking for a second, before going back to her smile. "And Lumi can make it snow!" she spread her arms out shooting a small white dust out of her hands. It could hardly count as snow as it was more dust-like in texture and the sun started to melt it away. Despite that Lumi seemed proud of the "snow" she created and looked up at Shiro, waiting for praise. Shiro knew that Lumi was young, so any encouragement and praise would do her well. Plus, it's not like Shiro was the best at using his own quirk either. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "That was amazing!" "Well, I'll introduce myself too then. I'm Shiro Dubois and my quirk is called Howling. Whenever I'm humming a tune or listening to a song, I can..." he began. He was about to go into a full-blown explanation of his quirk, but he decided to simplify it. "I can know what you're going to do." he continued, finishing. "Now that we know each other a little bit better, let's get started with the lesson, shall we?" Lumi looked at Shiro in amazement. Her eyes seem to dazzle as she looked at Shiro. "Does that mean... you can even see what the teachers are doing next?" she seemed puzzled at the thought of guessing what a teacher could do, she thought to be stronger than a teacher was impossible. This only made her love her upperclassman more believing he was the strongest upperclassman ever! "Lumi can't wait to do a lesson now!" she said, giggling a little with the sheer joy of learning from Shiro. If he was the strongest upperclassman then she would have to be the strongest in Class-CP to show Shiro that she too can be strong. He laughed. "Yeah, I can see what the teacher can do next as well," he responded. He directed her towards the sports field, and he sat down by the edge. "Alright, Lumi." he began. "What do you think Quirk Control is?" Lumi put her finger to her mouth thinking for a bit. She had heard her teachers talk about this but she couldn't quite remember it. She scratched her head a little before looking at Shiro, her face filled with uncertainty. "When Lumi shoots snow through her hands?" He nodded. "Kinda," he responded. "For you, yeah, that's your Quirk. Quirk Control is how you can control and command that same Quirk. And today, we're gonna focus on the basics of quirk control." "Will this help Lumi stop making it snow in class?" Lumi asked thinking of the number of times the class had become wet and cold because of her outbursts. It seemed to happen whenever she was sad or frustrated. "Yeah, it will," Shiro responded. "So for today, we're going to teach you how to control your quirk, how to make it go 'on and off' to say." Lumi nodded, a smiling once more before sitting on the ground, her legs crossed. She looked up at Shiro, ready to learn whatever Shiro was going to teach her. "So, you said your quirk sometimes makes it snow in class," Shiro began. He pondered for a bit before continuing. "What do you feel when that happens?" he asked. Emitter-type quirks often had a trigger, and the way that Lumi had described her quirk, he believed it to be an Emitter-Type. So, Shiro wanted to know what the trigger emotion was, that way he could better analyze her quirk. "Lumi is really really sad or annoyed at the teachers for being boring!" Lumi answered. Unlike the other questions, she knew this answer pretty easily. It happened pretty often to the poor girl. "Annoyance and sadness..." Shiro thought to himself. These two emotions were the current trigger, and of course, as time went on, the dependency on these triggers would decrease. But, for now, Shiro had to focus on making Lumi better activate her Quirk. Before he told her about the trigger, he decided to do something else first. "Lumi," he began. "Can you make it snow right now like it does in class?" he asked, wondering if the snow she released in class was closer to actual snow. Lumi nodded and put her hands close together. A small ball of light appeared in her hands and she scrunched up her nose as she thought. SNOW, SNOW, SNOW, SNOW! she chanted in her head, her hands becoming cold. Lumi couldn't see but a small cloud of snow fell from the sky. This snow was better quality but was small flakes that only really went around Shiro and Lumi. After a few seconds, the snow stopped and Lumi took a big breath. She huffed and puffed as she looked at the few flakes that had gathered at her feet. She smiled at herself, clearly proud. Shiro smiled. "That was great!" he exclaimed. "So she can make it snow properly...but it's not as much as it could be." he thought to himself. "Alright then, now it's time for the fun part," Shiro said. "Try to make it snow, but think of something annoying your teacher did." he finished. If his theory was correct, if she felt annoyed while making it snow, it should end up snowing on a larger scale than previously. Lumi looked at Shiro in confusion but did as he said. She closed her eyes and the ball of light appeared in her hands once more. Something annoying... something annoying... She sat for a few seconds, nothing coming to mind. The light glowed for a while with no snow appearing. Something annoying... something annoying... she puffed up her cheeks, a small dribble of snow forming much like last time but Lumi wasn't done. Instead of thinking of something annoying, Lumi had managed to annoy herself from not being able to find something annoying. Something annoying... Lumi must think of something annoying! The snow came down a lot heavier, the flakes bigger as it started to coat the ground with a small sheet of white. She didn't manage to grow the size by much though, only a couple more inches of ground was covered in snow but it was clear her snow was of better quality. Eventually, Lumi took another deep breath, breathing deeply in and clearly she was exhausted by the spell of snow. She huffed and puffed, the ball of light disappearing for good this time. It took a few seconds but Lumi looked at the ground before spelling. She bolted up and danced a little, a small a glow on her face. Her hands were cold, her head was sore and she was tired to the bone but she managed to make it snow just like the winter. For this, Lumi was at peace and a joy. This time, Shiro beamed and he slammed his hands together out of joy. "That was great!" he yelled. He looked down towards Lumi and noticed her physical limitations. To make it snow like that drained her, and it was obvious from how she was standing as of now. "Lumi, that was amazing," he said. "We've found your 'switch'. Remember how you felt when you were making it snow, that's how you need to make yourself feel anytime you wanna make it snow like that." he continued on. "We're gonna practise a bit more, but this time, try to not be as annoyed, which should make it snow a bit. If you feel too tired or anything hurts, you should let me know right away." Lumi shook her head, clearly pleased with herself but wasn't sure about something. "Lumi wasn't annoyed at the teachers, Lumi couldn't think of what annoying things the teachers said to her!" The small girl didn't quite understand how she managed to do her quirk. Annoyance at herself wasn't something she did often. Shiro thought about it for a while. He had noticed a look of annoyance cross her face while she made it snow, so she had to have felt annoyance during some time. "I got it." he began. "You were annoyed at yourself, Lumi. Maybe because you couldn't think of anything annoying that the teachers did." "So Lumi has to think of something annoyed but then get annoyed at Lumi?" this didn't make much sense to Lumi at all, how can she get annoyed at thinking of other people. Shiro sighed. Dealing with children was tough, but he had promised himself that he'd do his best to be understanding. After all, his own mother had to deal with him, and Shiro was definitely a problem child when he was younger. "No," he responded. "Just try to think of something annoying the teachers did, and you can make it snow like you just did." Lumi shook her head. "But Lumi didn't think of anything annoying the teachers did because Lumi couldn't think of anything!" A few clouds grew dark. Shiro rubbed the back of his head. "I know, just trust me with this." he began. "Just try to think of something annoying the teachers did." Lumi crossed her arms. She liked Shiro but he was now sprouting nonsense. She closed her eyes but she kept thinking of Shiro and what he said. Silly Shiro I can't do that! before long flakes of snow and her small ball of light appeared just like Shiro suspected by clearly the six-year-old was being harder to control than the first thought. He crossed his arms too. "Are you telling me that you can't trust me?" Shiro asked Lumi. "If we're going to be friends, we need to trust each other, okay?" Lumi opened her eyes and stared at Shiro. He had put friendship on the line. "But Shiro said something silly!" Lumi argued, she hadn't quite realised it but Lumi was using her quirk with her eyes open for the first time. Shiro had noticed this too, but he decided to stay quiet, wanting to see how far she could go with her eyes open. "Well, I'm a silly person, Lumi," he responded, smiling. "Just like how you're a very nice person." At this point, Lumi had believed Shiro had gone crazy. He was making no sense to the girl and she could only gawk at him. "Why would you say you're silly, and that Lumi's nice! Lumi is trying to be mean!" Lumi made a face, sticking out her tongue as she did so. He smiled. "Do you really wanna be a mean person, Lumi?" he asked. Lumi opened her mouth but closed it quickly. The snow seemed to stall in the sky as she looked at the ground. She played with the snow with her foot like a child who just got in trouble. No, she didn't want to be a mean person. She didn't look back up at Shiro, instead, she kept looking at the ground, upset with herself. She knew better than to be so rude to people. He sighed and crouched down to be eye level with her. "It's okay, Lumi." he began. "We all become mean sometimes." he continued on. "But if you can realize that being mean isn't good, and become nice again, that means you're not mean. Don't worry, we're still friends, okay?" Lumi looked back up, a few tears in her eyes. She forced a small grin. "Okay, Lumi promises to trust Shiro from now on," she held out her pinky finger towards him. "But Shiro must promise to trust Lumi too, okay?" Shiro smiled and wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "I promise, Lumi. I pinky promise," he responded. Seeing her sad and upset made him feel bad, and as such, he pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Lumi nodded and she hugged Shiro. "Lumi pinky promises too then!" she shouted her smile back just like normal. Shiro smiled as well. Shiro's stomach suddenly growled, and he laughed. "Alright, do you think it's time for our snack break?" Lumi didn't notice her own hunger until Shiro's stomach growled. She giggled and nodded.